Unspoken Thoughts
by demonchick25
Summary: Grell becomes fed up with William's attitude and lack of emotion.


William's light footsteps hardly made a sound as he walked though the, nearly empty, library of cinematic records. Today, he had the mundane task of reorganizing and sorting the records. Not like these were ever actually touched that often, but still, they managed to end up out of order.

William breathed a light sigh as a pair of recruits in the corner caught his eye. A slight look of disgust crossed his face. How could the do that in such a public place? With another sigh he pulled out his death scythe. He extended it, whacking the recruits over their heads with it.

"Enough of that!" He scolded in an authoritative voice accompanied by a harsh glare. The recruits were immediately scared off. They quickly scurried out of the library.

"Enough of that!" A voice mocked from behind William.

"Excuse m-!" William's words were cut off by duct tape being slapped over his mouth. He angrily turned around with muffed yells, pointing his scythe to whoever was behind him. He glared coldly, finding that the prank was Ronald's doing.

Ronald's laughter stopped once Williams scythe was just inches from his face. He was quiet a moment, only to begin laughing hysterically. This only earned more muffled yells from William.

"What was that?" Ronald laughed, putting a hand up to his ear. "I'm sorry, I can't understand a _word_ you're saying." He shook his head with a shrug.

William was about to protest some more, but was stopped by a loud slamming noise. The large double doors burst open, generating enough force to knock some of the records off the shelves. So, that what's been happening? Who could possibly be so careless? The attention of everyone in the room was focused on the source of the noise. Grell. Of course it was him.

Grell opened his mouth to speak, but stopped in confusion at the scene before him. He saw, what looked like, William about to kill Ronald. And he had tape over his mouth? Strange. Grell frowned, a slight twinge of anger sparked in him.

"What is this!" Grell finally shouted at them.

"Just having some fun~" Ronald hummed, though he did take notice of Grell's anger. William responded with more muffled yells.

"Not anymore!" Grell growled, flashing his shark-like teeth. He stomped over to Ronald, giving him a swift fist to the face. Ronald fell back with a small shout. Grell took the duct tape, and then turned his attention to William. He grabbed the other's scythe, ripping it from his hands, and tossed it aside. He stepped over to be nose to nose with William. He ripped the tape from his mouth with freshly manicured nails, cutting the other's lip in the process.

William hissed lightly as the tape was ripped away. Before he could say anything, Grell grabbed a hold of his neck, dragging him away.

"Grell! What are you-"

"Shut up!" Grell snapped. He slammed open the door to William's office, tossing him down on the desk. He kicked the door shut behind him, not bothering with the lock. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the other man.

"Grell!" William growled. Before he could say any more, he was pulled into an angry kiss. His eyes widened as he tried to push him away. Grell pulled back.

"What's wrong, Will? Angry?" Grell hissed, restraining William's wrists with the duct tape.

"Stop this, now!" William demanded. Grell leaned in, pressing his lips against William's ear.

"No, iWilliam/i, I don't think I will." He whispered against William's ear. With a dark chuckle, he began to gently nibble on said ear. William growled in response. Grell pulled back. "What's the problem, William! You don't like it!" He growled. _/Would you rather it be Ronald?/_ He narrowed his eyes.

"Let me go!" William struggled in an attempt to free himself. His struggled only angered Grell more. Grell stepped back and tapped William's ankles together also.

"Not happening. At least this way, I get what I want." Grell huffed. He grabbed William by the hair and crashed their lips together in another angry kiss. William finally gave up on escaping. "Oh, giving up so easily?" Grell chuckled. He removed William's tie, tossing it aside. He started unbuttoning his shirt. "Could it be that you like being dominated like this?" He smirked.

"Certainly not! Especially by someone like you!" William spat in response. Grell only growled, lunging forward. He dug his teeth into William's neck, causing him to bleed. Will growled back at him. "What was that for!"

"Stop your bitching, already!" Grell licked the blood from the wound.

"What did you say?" William narrowed his eyes at Grell.

"You heard me." Grell pinned William's bound wrists to the desk. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Stop. Your. Bitching. William."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well..." Grell chuckled, slowly grinding his hips forward into William's. "I might just have to paint you with my favorite color, dearest Will." He bit down on his ear, drawing more blood.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." Grell ripped William's shirt off and dropped it in the trash. William glared at Grell. The gesture was ignored as Grell began to kiss all down William's chest. He bit down hard and licked his lips as the watched the blood overflow from the shallow wound. From there he began to undo William's belt buckle.

"Stop! I'll kill you!" William growled.

"Oh?" Grell stopped what he was doing. "I don't see how, in you condition." He smirked, biting William's side. "Besides, _I_ have the power here. And to be honest, I rather like it."

"Ah! S-stop!" William squirmed in a weak attempt to get away.

"The more you resist, the more exciting this becomes~" Grell chuckled, biting William a few more times. Soon enough, though, he retuned to his attempt to remove William's pants.

"Grell...please..." William whispered lightly as he looked away, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What's hat? Speak up, dear." Grell smirked. He was finally getting to him!

"Now, now..." William started as he heaved himself up. He got his arms around Grell's neck by placing his bound wrists behind his neck. He pulled himself in closer, now face to face with is captor. "Are you ready to do as your told?" The blush had yet to fade from his cheeks. Grell gently grabbed the sides of William's face and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I guess, if I have to..." Grell pouted. "What are your demands?" He sighed. William pulled Grell closer to him.

"Just one." He gave Grell a light peck on the lips. "No more biting." He whispered against the other's lips.

"But, you look so sexy in red." Grell whined. "Fine, I'll stop." He sighed as he nuzzled William's still bleeding neck. "You know..." He trailed his fingers up William's thigh, "I bet these pants are uncomfortable..." He looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Well..." William smirked. "You are still in control here." He attempted to move his hands, with no success.

"Hmm." Grell thought a moment. "True. But, that means I'd have to untie your legs..." He frowned slightly.

"Didn't plan that far ahead, did you?" William chuckled.

"Oh, bite me!" Grell gave him a small glare. William smirked, giving him a light, playful bite to his nose.

"Wha-?" Grell blushed. "So, you're allowed to bite and I'm not!" He pouted slightly. "No fair." He whined.

"_I_ can bite without drawing blood."

"Well it's no wonder, with those dull choppers of yours." Grell grinned. William only smirked at him. "Right, now, enough talk." Grell reached down to rip the tape from William's ankles. "Why don't you be a good boy and do away with those pants of yours?"

"That depends, are you going to untie my hands?" William raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's see..." Grell stared at him a moment. "Will you try to regain control or escape if I untie you?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Fine, fine, but only because I l-" Grell quickly stopped himself. He blushed, turning away to untie William's hands.

"You were saying something?" William asked, running his fingers through Grell's hair.

"N-no, not at all." Grell looked away, blushing bright red.

"If you say so..." William kissed Grell lightly. Grell deepened the kiss, though, his eyes were plagued with sadness. William noticed this as he slipped Grell's coat off. **/What's wrong...?/** He pulled away after a moment. "Grell..." He caressed the man's cheek, staring at him with worry-filled eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Grell began to tear up. _/Damnit, even if we fucked now, even if we fooled around, he'll never be...I'm so stupid.../_

"Please..." William only grew more worried with Grell's silence. He wiped his tears away. "Talk to me."

"No!" Grell shook his head, tears freely flowing from his eyes. "You wouldn't..." He wrapped his arms around William, burying his face in his chest.

"Don't cry." William held Grell tightly. **/It breaks my heart to see you cry./**

Grell began sobbing uncontrollably._ /Will, you're breaking my heart! Making me believe you care. Still, I know you'll never return my love. Never./_

"Why won't you tell me anything now?" William gently kissed the top of Grell's head. **/Have you lost faith in me?/**

"Will..." Grell looked up at him, his eyes all red and puffy from crying. "I'm afraid."

"What of?" William asked softly. Grell looked away, not able to look him in the eyes anymore.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Grell muttered.

"Why?" William lifts Grell's chin, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He couldn't keep the worry from showing on his face.

"Will, tell me..." Grell looked away again. "What am I to you?"

"Grell, I..." Will paused. **/How do I answer? I can't possibly tell him the truth. Tell him that he is everything to me. Can I?/**

Grell's eyes filled with tears as he pushed himself away, taking the lack of response negatively._ /How stupid of me. Of course he doesn't really care./_

"Grell, wait!" William immediately chased after Grell, wrapping his arms around his waist. He held him lovingly as he muttered into his neck. "I'm sorry...I just...you're...I...I love you." His voice grew softer with each pause.

Grell twirled around within William's grip. He began subbing hysterically into his chest. _/He...loves...me...?/_ He looked up at William. His eyes were filled with tears and a soft, gentle smile graced his lips.

"And I love you, mister William T. Spears."


End file.
